


I Don't Count

by Estrella3791



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I wrote it when I was having many feels, Pointless, S2E3-The Reichenbach Fall, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrella3791/pseuds/Estrella3791
Summary: Sherlock isn't quite sure how Molly thinks that she doesn't count.





	I Don't Count

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I have no idea what happened here. I've been cleaning up my flash drive and found this and was slightly horrified. I guess that I got really worried about Molly after watching TRF for the millionth time.   
> So here, have some confusing, terribly written, super short craziness.  
> Enjoy...?

Sherlock stared at Molly.

_I don’t count. ___

__The words hung in the air like spears, and every one of them was aimed at Sherlock._ _

___I don’t count. _____

____She thought that? How could she think that?_ _ _ _

____Sherlock, for once in his life, didn’t understand._ _ _ _

_____I don’t count.__ _ _ _

_____Molly Hooper, the Molly Hooper, thought that she didn’t count._ _ _ _ _

_____He didn’t understand._ _ _ _ _

______I don’t count. _____ _ _ _

_______She was wrong, so wrong. She counted. More than almost anyone._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______And so he told her that. Told her before he asked her to help him. Ignored the fact that he was giving in to sentiment, ignored the fact that this went against everything he’d ever said. He needed her to know._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“You were wrong, you know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He’d heard her gasp, and the sound had forced him towards her._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“You do count. You’ve always counted, and I’ve always trusted you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He’d seen the disbelief in her eyes, the confusion, and it had almost hurt him, though he couldn’t blame her for being surprised. He was Sherlock Holmes. He never handed out compliments. If people thought he thought they were stupid, it didn’t really matter to him. Like as not he actually thought it, after all. If most other people had said that they didn’t count, he probably would have said nothing – unless he did something ‘a bit not good’ and agreed with them._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______But this was Molly. And she counted. She counted._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He couldn’t bear the thought of her actually believing that he thought she didn’t matter._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He almost winced. It was his fault that Molly Hooper thought that she was worthless, and he knew it. He knew it, and it hurt._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He’d seen the way she looked at him when she thought he wasn’t looking. He’d seen the blushes, heard the fumbled attempts at conversation. He’d seen her desperation for approval._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______It hadn’t been hard to deduce her._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bad history with relationships, lost a little of her confidence each time, wants to hear something positive about herself more than anything. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He’d never given her anything positive. He'd never told her how he valued her help, and he'd given her no reason to believe that she did count. He’d treated her like a robot, a machine there to do to his bidding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________It was his fault. It was his fault, but he couldn’t change the past now. He couldn’t apologize, he couldn’t tell her that he was sorry, he couldn’t ask for her forgiveness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He did the only thing he could do. He asked for her help. And she helped him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________And she counted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a lot to say, because I'm honestly not very proud of this.  
> But have a fantastic day!!!


End file.
